The Fallen World
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: The world of magic has perished after the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia and has turned to worship gods and goddesses, but those gods and goddesses are the ones who HELPED defeat those two. Though, they have amnesia on the hero of the battle and the hero has little memories, but he's chained up and hasn't moved for the past 20 years. What will happen when a new enemy arrives?
1. Prologue

_Come 8 guardians..._

_As you try to awaken the savior..._

_He's waited years for release..._

_To get rid of the danger..._

_And darkness that shall cloud your vision..._

_Come awaken your savior..._

_And reawaken the memories of this savior!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is only the prologue, but this is the start of the brand new story! Though, I'm going to say this, I won't start updating for about another 2 weeks so you'll have to wait. Anyways, all my weekends are pretty much packed with trips, track meets, parties, and anything else and I'm having a hard time with that, but I'm going to try my best like all tough anime girls do! I also want to celebrate having posting 11 stories and continuing to write! I will admit that at first, I was worried what others thought about my writing and now I'm fully confident in my writing just thanks to all of you on FanFiction! So, on my profile, go and vote for my new name! They are "The World Of Rabbitleap"; "Rabbitleap's World"; and "Rabbitleap's Imagination". So, I thank all of you for helping to build my confidence in writing on FanFiction and I hope you all continue to look forth to my writing! Look forth to the next chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>The meeting of the eight gods and goddesses began. There was an uneasy silence as if there was suspicion between them. They were all good friends for quite awhile, but it just seemed that there was a missing piece to them all. "Did everyone get the message about the savior?" Levy asked cautiously.<p>

They all muttered their answer of 'yes'. "It feels like there's something missing," Gray said.

"As if there's another person we're forgetting about," Lucy added, looking around to make sure everyone was on their element in the circle.

The circle was divided in nine sections. Lucy's section was grayish-black with yellow stars. Erza's was red with swords. Gray's was dark blue with pale blue ice. Wendy's was sky blue with lines that made it look like gusts of wind. Gajeel's was a dark gray with shiny silver metal chunks. Levy's was brown with books. Jellal's section was black with a crescent moon. Juvia's was light ray with rain drops. The last one was red with flames which was without a person.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday to me! This is my version of 'chapter 1', but it was my birthday so I decided to give a bit away. Though, I'll release a much longer chapter Friday! So, this is my gift to all of you! I also changed my name to 'The World Of Rabbitleap' so I hope you enjoy my new name! So, look forth to the next chapter, more like part 2 of this, but don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you've enjoyed the first bit!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Who was the person with flames?" Wendy asked.<p>

They all shook their heads, unable to answer the question as they had no idea who it was. "Perhaps that's the 'savior'," Erza made a conclusion and connection between the two.

"It's a person that we know and it seems that they're trapped somewhere," Jellal concluded.

"Though, everyone we know has either died or is living freely," Juvia said.

"So there must have been casted on everyone to forget this person," Gray thought out loud.

"I have picture with most of the guild members in it and I could identify everyone besides one person. He had pink hair and his guild mark was red and on his right shoulder," Wendy told them.

"I had an old Sorcerer Weekly magazine and it had our old team with a pink-haired man and a red guild mark on his right shoulder," Lucy showed a picture in the magazine of a pink-haired man plus with Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy.

"Natsu... Dragneel. That name is so... familiar, but I can't land my finger on where I've heard it," Jellal saw the pinkette's name and began trying to think.

"It says here that he's a fire dragon slayer and has the nickname 'Salamander'," Lucy read the small description.

"Salamander? Where have I heard that?" Gajeel felt like the nickname was very familiar.

"So he's in Fairy Tail, a dragon slayer like Gajeel-san and I, and was in the same team with the rest of us," Wendy thought aloud.

Lucy continued flipping through the pages until she got to one about the Grand Magic Games. "There's something here from the Grand Magic Games for the fourth day. It says here that there was a dream dragon slayer battle where Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue had battled Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel," Lucy told them.

Gajeel's eyes seemed to widen a bit. "Though, I thought I had fought that battle with Laxus."

"It seems our memories have been altered to think something else. It says here that Sting had looked up to Natsu and Rogue looked up to Gajeel. Though, due to a promise between Sting and Sting's cat, Lector, Sting had aimed to surpass Natsu," Lucy continued scanning through the page.

Gajeel felt his memories begin to alter a little bit. It all began when Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord began a war between themselves. Then finally the battle against Zeref. "What happened during the battle against Sting and Rogue?" Gajeel asked.

"It says here that near the end, Natsu and Gajeel got into some sort of argument and then Natsu sent Gajeel down in a mine cart and in the end, Natsu beat the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth," Lucy told him.

"We argued about the direction Sting's foot was placed," Gajeel said and added, "It seems my memories of Salamander came back. Does it have the Fairy Tail team for the Grand Magic Games?"

Lucy flipped through a few pages and nodded.

"The team was that was created was Titania, Laxus, Gray, Salamander, and me," Gajeel said.

Lucy gave a slow nod. "That's what it was here," Lucy said, quite surprised.

"There must be some way for us to return our memories. Something that Natsu did for us," Levy concluded.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I know that Salamander beat Jellal up," Gajeel said.

"He did? I thought it was Gray that did," Jellal blinked.

"Salamander went into Dragon Force after eating etherion and really beat you. Though, after, he suffered from the side effects," Gajeel said.

Something snapped in Erza's head.

The person changed from the person collapsing was not Gray, but Natsu. She remembered that she was going to sacrifice herself to save everyone, but was saved by Natsu. "Natsu did save me and ate etherion. I thought he was trying to kill himself until he entered Dragon Force. Jellal, during the fight against Oracion Sies, you had given Natsu your magical power in order for him to enter Dragon Force," Erza told Jellal.

Jellal stayed silent as he thought about it. Hey, Shrimp, when we were on the S-Class trials, there was a pillar of fire that startled you and Lisanna," Gajeel gave a 'geehee' at the end.

"I remember that," Levy nodded, seeming trying to think really hard.

"Gray, you were saved from killing yourself using Iced Shell by Natsu," Erza tried to remind Gray.

"Yeah, and I was about to do it on Silver, but Natsu I remembered that Natsu stopped me from dying and unnecessary death," Gray nodded.

"Juvia, you took Salamander's place for the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games," Gajeel told Juvia.

"Juvia was with Gray-sama and helped fight Lyon-sama and Chelia," Juvia sounded over-joyed.

"Wendy, you looked up to Natsu and met him when there was an alliance made to stop Oracion Sies," Levy told Wendy.

She stood there and nodded. Lucy tried to think on all the things they said, but she couldn't remember anything about Natsu. "Lucy, you know Natsu brought you to Fairy Tail," Gray told Lucy.

"He also saved you on the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games instead of participate," Lucy then remembered everything he did for her.

"How could I forget about my best friend?" Lucy whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the second part of chapter one. I hope this seems good because this may be a short story now that I begin writing more, but it will be good at least. I'm also finally home so yay for me! Also, for those that have seen the recent Fairy Tail chapter, I was laughing the hardest I have ever laughed. I began laughing when Lily's thoughts started to seem like Juvia's imagination and then ended up on the floor when Natsu and Gajeel were called demons. I really want to know who wins the bet because I think I might go laughing like I never had before XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this complete first chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! (I apologize for a bit of a late update also)<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Don't feel bad Lu-chan. We all forgot about him," Levy told Lucy.<p>

"What's strange is that I remember Natsu getting taken away, but I don't know where to," Erza said.

"I read something in a journal on how a savior was locked up in a dungeon somewhere under Mognolia. I thought it was just something from over hundreds of years ago, but maybe it's not," Wendy told them.

There is a secret passageway under Magnolia. I was walking there once and there was some sort of heavily locked door. I couldn't sense any magic on the other side either," Gajeel told them.

"I have a bunch of different sized and shaped keys that was given to me. When they were given to me, they said that none of these keys must be used on a specific door," Lucy said, remembering something about keys and locks.

"Well, we should all go. Juvia's sure Natsu lost most of his memories," Juvia said.

"Then I'll go retrieve the keys and meet you all in Magnolia," Lucy told them.

They nodded in agreement.

They met up in Magnolia and Gajeel showed them to the underground passage. They entered in and walked down the torch-lit hall until Gajeel stopped at a door. "It's this door," Gajeel told them.

Lucy stepped forth and began trying the different keys in each lock until one of them slid in and Lucy was able to turn it. "So the keys must go this door," Levy said.

"Come on Bunny Girl, we need to get in there," Gajeel told Lucy.

Lucy continued with the next locks until she reached the final one. She put the last unused key and looked at the others to make sure they were ready. They nodded and Lucy unlocked the door and it opened. Lucy stepped inside and the walls were made of a magical stone. She looked forward and she gasped, her eyes widened to see familiar pink hair. The others were eaqually shocked. Wendy rushed up to Natsu and checked for a heartbeat. "His heart is still going strong, but I can tell that spells have been put on him," Wendy told them.

"I'll get Salamander down from the wall," Gajeel said and it took only three bites to release one arm. Gajeel did the same to the other side and Natsu dropped to the floor. "Gajeel-san, can you free the chains from his hands. Their all bloody," Wendy asked Gajeel.

Gajeel got rid of the chains from Natsu's arms and his wrists were with dried blood and now a bit of fresh blood came out of the wounds. Lucy came over and looked over him. "It seems he was treated a bit roughly," Lucy said.

Wendy began healing Natsu's bloodied wrists and removing the spells put on him. "He must be hungry after not eating for so many years," Gray said.

"He'll probably need a change of clothes as well," Levy said.

"Even a bath. There's no way that Natsu can go around with those bloody wrists," Erza added.

"You guys, he might not even remember us! He won't trust you," Jellal told them.

They all nodded. "How much would Natsu remember?" Lucy asked.

"We'll find out as soon as I remove this last spell," Wendy told them.

They waited in anticipation. "I removed the last spell. I'm going to try to heal his wrists now," Wendy told them.

"Should we wait for Salamander to wake up or should we get out of here before anyone finds out?" Gajeel asked.

"I would think it would be a better idea to get out of here," Gray said.

"What if he wakes up and attacks us when we're getting out of here?" Levy asked.

Natsu's eyes began to open. "Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled.

Natsu's eyes widened quickly as he quickly tried to get up and away from Wendy and the others. "Who are you?" Natsu asked them, his voice hoarse.

"Natsu, do you remember Igneel?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel? Never heard the name," Natsu said.

"He's lost quite a bit of his memory. Though, I can't recover it with magic," Wendy sighed and stood up.

"I can beat him up and we can carry him out," Gajeel smiled and cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second chapter! I've gotten quite a few ideas for this fanfic now so just you wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (I just want to read the new Fairy Tail chapter, but it isn't out T-T)<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Could we choose a less violent way?" Lucy asked.<p>

"No, knocking Natsu out would be the best option," Erza agreed.

"Gajeel and I will handle this," Gray stepped forth, ice demon slaying magic ready to be worked.

"Three slayers fighting at once. This gives me a bad feeling," Wendy said.

"Maybe we should escape from here," Levy suggested.

Gajeel launched himself at Natsu, but Natsu punched Gajeel with a flaming fist. Gajeel was caught off guard by the punch. "This won't be as easy," Gray got ready to help Gajeel bring Natsu down, but stopped as he saw Natsu ready to kick him in the face.

Gajeel pulled Gray to the floor so he could avoid the kick. Natsu backed off from the two. "Oi, come up with a way to get Salamander's memories back before we really get killed here!" Gajeel yelled at the others.

"We don't know what kind of memories he's had before Igneel. What if the way to bring back his memories is by his memories of his parents?" Lucy explained.

"I don't have any parents. For as long as I can remember, I've been locked up in here from a young age," Natsu told them.

"Well, start telling him stuff you know! We'll try to avoid his attacks!" Gray told them, standing up and holding his right hand, beginning to freeze Natsu in place.

They began thinking of ways to return Natsu's memories. Gray failed to freeze Natsu in place as Natsu was able to melt the ice. "My ice doesn't work on Natsu anymore?" Gray said shocked.

"He shouldn't be able to, though. Isn't the only one that should be able to is the hell flames dragon?" Gajeel asked, then yelled back at them, "Aren't you supposed to be telling Salamander some of the things he's done?"

"Gajeel, watch out!" Levy called out and Gajeel turned, a fist going straight for his face.

The fist was coated with flames and lightning and Gajeel didn't have a moment to react as the fist collided into his face. After moments, Gray said, "To think that we would be so easily defeated by Natsu."

Gajeel rubbed the area he was punched in and looked up, seeing Natsu was frozen stiff. "Salamander, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked, a bit concerned.

Gray waved an arm in front of Natsu's eyes, but Natsu showed no reaction. "Natsu, snap out of it," Gray finally took Natsu by the shoulders and shook him.

Natsu began to glow red and Gray immediatly backed off. Gajeel crawled a little ways away from Natsu. "W-what's happening?" Lucy asked.

No one knew what was happening as they waited to see was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short and a bit of a late update, but it couldn't be helped. I'm trying to put my room back together as I had a bit of an ant problem. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

The light disappeared and Natsu had collapsed, a human baby-sized dragon. The small dragon had red scales, scars marked places on his body, and his underbelly was a creme color. "A dragon?" Wendy asked.

The small dragon looked completely confused of where it was at. The dragon's eyes landed on Natsu and it made its way towards the collapsed dragon slayer. "To think I was reduced to this size. How pitiful," The dragon's voice was deep, which completely scared the gods and goddesses.

"Excuse me, but would you tell us who you are?" Lucy asked the dragon.

The dragon turned to face them and said, "I'm the Mighty Igneel. Well, actually not that mighty anymore as I'm reduced to this small size."

"Igneel? So your Salamander's dad," Gajeel stated.

"Who would you be?" Igneel asked.

"I'm Metalicana's son, Gajeel," Gajeel introduced himself.

"Um, I'm Wendy, Grandine's child," Wendy said quietly.

"Is that so? It's been years since I've spoken to Grandine," Ignee told them.

"Wait, isn't Igneel supposed to be a huge dragon? This one seems to be a bit small," Gray pointed out.

"I was captured and they placed me in Natsu's body. Though, most of the magic power went to Natsu and he lost control of it. They locked and sealed him up here. Though, it seems like the sealing did some damage to my body," Igneel explained.

"Is Natsu going to be fine?" Jellal asked, looking over Natsu.

"He should be. I also unlocked his memories so he'll have a bit of a headache when he wakes up," Igneel told them.

"Well, here won't be a great place for Natsu to rest. How about we go and crash at Sting and Rogue's? I'm sure they won't mind," Erza suggested.

"Sting and Rogue? You mean Weisslogia's and Skiadrum's children?" Igneel asked.

"You know them?" Gajeel asked.

"I know Weisslogia and Skiadrum, but not their children," Igneel told him.

"Well, we might as well go," Levy told them.

Gray picked up Natsu while Wendy picked up Igneel.

They arrived at Sting and Rogue's home, which was now located in Magnolia after the fall of guilds. They knocked on the door, only to be answered by Yukino. "Yukino? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy-sama? I was only visiting Sting-sama and Rogue-sama. I'll go get them now," Yukino left and arrived back with Sting and Rogue.

They were both a bit surprised to see them.

"I can't believe we let them in," Rogue sighed.

"Rogue, it's been twenty years since Natsu-san disappeared and we all completely forgot about him. To think someone changed our memories," Sting's fists were clenched.

Sting's eyes landed on the dragon in Wendy's lap. "Wendy-san, who's that?" Sting pointed at the small, red dragon.

"I'm Igneel, Son of Weisslogia," Igneel introduced himself.

"You mean you're the dragon that raised Natsu-san? I thought he was even larger," Sting said.

"I was, you idiot! I was reduced to this form though!" Smoke came from Igneel's nostrils, making Sting jump back.

"By the way, Sting. How are the other former Sabertooth members?" Erza asked.

"You mean Minerva-san, Orga-san, and Rufus-san? They're doing just fine. We met up at the Fairy Tail bar," Sting told them.

"You visited everyone else?" Gray asked.

"It's really the only place that us, former mages, can meet up at without feeling different. Everyone's doing fine," Sting gave a small nervous laugh.

"Is that so? Do you know what's with this strange request from the former Magic Council members and the Kingdom's Family?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. They want to bring back the mage guilds and tear down the gods and goddesses," Rogue told them.

"Honestly, Juvia doesn't like the way we live. Juvia's so lonely and bored. Everyone calls Juvia by names other than 'Juvia'," Juvia sighed.

"It's true. It's lonely without Fairy Tail," Erza sighed.

"Though, that one man stopped us from doing so. Now that we have our memories back, we should help Natsu recover and hunt him down. He truly wants this world to fall apart," Lucy frowned.

"I agree. I don't feel as free as I used to. I want to go out to a book shop and yet I'm told that it's too dangerous to go out alone and then ask me what book I want. It's not that enjoyable," Levy sighed.

"I wanted to visit Charles and the other exceeds, but they wouldn't allow me. They told me I could only send them a letter and invite them so they could watch over me fully," Wendy said with a small frown.

"When I went to go out, the guards stopped me and I tried to take them out, but they just didn't go down," Gajeel growled.

"You all seem to be having difficulties," Yukino told them.

"I'll go to the Fairy Tail Bar and ask for support. I'm sure they will," Sting told them.

"I'll go buy you some cloaks so you can go around town without anyone reconizing you," Yukino gave them a smile.

"We should all split up so in case we're found missing for a long amount of time, it'll take forever to search for us," Erza told them.

"Me and Salamander will stay here," Gajeel told them.

"Gajeel-san?" Wendy was a bit surprised.

"I'll be the one to bring Salamander back to full power. Sting and Rogue will help," Gajeel smirked.

"I'll stay here with them also. Don't tell us your locations unless we'll easily be captured. Also, don't tell them about Natsu. We'll hide him until the last moment," Igneel told them.

They all nodded, their ideal location of where they would hide in mind.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Lucy had gone with Yukino so she could hide at her house. Almost everyone lived in the forest as there was little work for them and they didn't want to be hunted down and killed as most of them were famous mages. "Welcome to my home, Lucy-sama," Yukino welcomed her.<p>

"Thanks for letting me stay, Yukino. It means a lot to me," Lucy thanked her.

"As long as you can help me train, the least I can do for you is let you stay, Lucy-sama," Yukino grinned and they went in.

Sorano was there to greet them. "Oracion Sies' Angel?" Lucy said, a bit surprised.

"I forgot to tell you, Lucy-sama. She's my older sister, Sorano," Yukino told Lucy with a nervous laugh.

"It feels weird to be facing the person that once was my enemy," Sorano admitted.

"I know. It does," Lucy agreed.

"How are the spirits that I gave you?" Sorano asked.

Lucy was a bit surprised about the question. "Scorpio, Gemini, and Aires are doing fine," Lucy told her.

"That's good," Sorano nodded.

"Angel- I mean, Sorano, do you have any other celestial spirits that you use?" Lucy asked.

"No, I use angel magic. Lucy, I'm counting on you to train me," Sorano gave a smile.

It surprised Lucy again, but she smiled and gave a nod.

* * *

><p>"How many years has it been since I came here? Ten?" Erza muttered to herself as she stood outside of a door.<p>

She knocked and Minerva answered it, but her eyes widened in surprise to see who it was. "Erza?" Minerva said.

"It's been awhile, Minerva," Erza smiled.

"Please come in," Minerva offered her to come in and Erza nodded, going through the door.

"What brings you here?" Minerva asked.

Erza explained the situation and Minerva listened. "I'll let you stay. It seems you'll need help taking care of the enemy so why don't you help me get back my abilities," Minerva smiled.

"Thanks, Minerva. It'll mean a lot to us," Erza smiled.

"Anything for you, Erza," Minerva returned the smile.

* * *

><p>Gray arrived at the only house that he would think to come to: Lyon's. It was a good place to hide as it was quite deep in the forest and in a very secret location, one that was difficult to get to without falling to your death. Gray was one of the people who knew how to get to the house without killing himself. He knocked on the door and a shout of 'Come in!' could be heard and Gray entered, closing the door behind himself. He stood at the door, waiting for Lyon to come and greet him. "It's surprising to see you here, Gray," Lyon came, a smile on his face.<p>

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask you, though," Gray told Lyon.

They sat down at a table and Gray told Lyon about needing to hide and how they were needing all the help they could get from everyone else. "Fine, I'll help gather the Lamia Scale members and hide you," Lyon agreed.

"Thanks, Lyon. It'll help us a lot," Gray gave Lyon a smile.

* * *

><p>Wendy skipped her way down the road, hoping to find Chelia. Chelia had a pretty amazing garden that she grew herbs, flowers, and food in. A small stream that flowed in from a nearby river watered the plants themselves and gave Chelia an eternal water supply. Wendy knew Chelia's home was not only cute, but clean and neat; a reason why she decided to come here. She opened the fence gate and closed it behind her, following the gravel path and searched the garden for pink hair, her eyes spotted the one she was looking. Their eyes met and a grin overcame Chelia's voice. "Wendy!" Chelia called out, coming from her spot.<p>

"Chelia!" Wendy called out.

Though, Chelia tripped over a flowerbed, landing flat on her stomach, face implanted into the ground.

"Are you okay, Chelia?" Wendy asked, but tripped over a rock, also falling, face also implanted into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," The two lifted their faces, rubbing their noses and then began laughing.

"This is how we met, isn't it?" Chelia asked.

"The Grand Magic Games. We were going to fight eachother, but we had tripped first," Wendy giggled at the memory.

"It's good to see you, Wendy," Chelia gave a smile.

"It's great to see you, also," Wendy nodded in agreement as the two stood and brushed their clothes off.

* * *

><p>Levy sat on a couch as Jet and Droy asked her a bunch of different questions. "I know, it's been awhile. Though, I have a favor to ask the two of you," Levy laughed nervously.<p>

The two quit asking questions and said together, "Anything for you, Levy."

I want to stay with you for awhile. We're all looking for a place to hide for awhile," Levy explained.

"Of course you can stay with us, Levy!" The said, synchronized.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Levy thanked them.

* * *

><p>Jellal stood in front of the door of one excounciller's house. Knocking on the front door and hoping he wasn't dead as he waited. The door opened to reveal Doranbelt. "Jellal?" Doranbelt seemed really surprised.<p>

"It's been awhile, Doranbelt," Jellal gave a smile.

* * *

><p>"Meredy, Juvia would like to stay with you," Juvia said as after taking a sip of her tea.<p>

"Why would you want to stay here? Don't you live in a giant castle?" Meredy pointed out.

With that, Juvia Explained what had happened and Meredy nodded, understanding the situation fully. "I guess I can let you stay here, Juvia. Though, if I'm going to have to hold off the enemy to help you escape, you'll have to train me," Meredy told Juvia.

"Juvia will do her best," Juvia gave a smile.

Meredy smiled back and gave a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter may be updated early, but that's due to going out early and maybe not being able to get on my tablet or other device. So, here's the chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Gajeel was there when Natsu awoke from his seemingly endless sleep. "So you're finally awake, Salamander," Gajeel said.<p>

It had been three days since they had crashed at Sting's and Rogue's place and had been split from the other gods and goddesses. Natsu held his head, as if he was in pain. "Where am I?" Natsu moaned, seeming very much in pain.

"You're at Sting's and Rogue's," Gajeel answered the question.

"I remember attacking you, not knowing who you were before I collapsed," Natsu told Gajeel, seeming to try and recollect his memory.

"Seems about 've been missing for about twenty years and you had attacked us about three days ago," Gajeel explained to him.

Natsu stopped, removing his hand away from his head and sat up, shock was expressed in his eyes. "I've been gone for twenty years?" Natsu questioned loudly.

"Quiet down, Salamander! So you've been missing for twenty years. We had our memories altered, alright! That's why you've been missing for twenty years!" Gajeel explained.

At that moment, there was a strange tap at the door to the bedroom. Gajeel got from the position he was sitting at and went to open the door, revealing the tiny Igneel on the other side. "Igneel!" A grin spread over Natsu's face, but clutched his head again as if he remembered about the pain.

Igneel trudged past Gajeel and flew up to Natsu's bed. "It's been awhile, Natsu," Igneel told his son.

Natsu stared at Igneel's tiny size. "Igneel, aren't you supposed to be larger?" Natsu asked the obvious question.

"Of course I am! Though after being sealed into you and losing much of my magic power after it was transfered to you, I was reduced to this side!" Igneel explained loudly, seeming very annoyed.

"I didn't know. I just remember being knocked out and the next time I woke up was when I attacked them," Natsu explained quickly.

Igneel sighed, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "Well, it's nice that I can see you again, Natsu," Igneel gave a smile.

Natsu gave a wide grin, showing how much he had missed his dragon parent. "It's great to see you again, dad," Natsu told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I feel completely weird right now. If you've read the newest Fairy Tail chapter, 400, then you should know the connection I am making between this story and that chapter of Fairy Tail with a certain dragon. Anyways, I'm sorry for a short chapter, but a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7 (Important Note at Bottom)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed after Natsu had awoken. Sting and Rogue had gotten many people on a training journey to become strong once more to help fight off the threat. Natsu and Gajeel had made trips deep to deep parts of the forest to train. Igneel accompanied them as well, watching the two dragon slayers battle. Everyone was training hard, preparing to battle enemies. Many agreed to help out and went out to train in groups or alone, even former dark guild members agreed to help out. It was an amazing unity between former dark guilds and former official guilds. Crime Sorciere was also coming to help out with the situation. This was the one thing no would could predict that could happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! Sorry for a late update and chapter, but I got really busy! Go to my profile to vote on the story you want me to update while the others are placed on hiatus! Then, I can post chapters out more frequently rather than having to work on four stories at a time! Hope many have a good Halloween and I can't wait to to see the results of the poll!<strong>


	10. Very Important Note To All

Greetings Earthlings, Aliens, UFOs, and Animals of all kind!  
>I am back to take over the world of FanFiction!p  
>Prepare yourself!<br>No, I'm not here to take over the world of FanFiction! I swear! Please do not send anime characters to defeat me! I swear I'm innocent! I only came here to give a message to all of you!  
>I swear!<br>I'll be starting the upload process in a few days time now as Summer Break is literally in less than...  
>THREE DAYS!<br>So get excited people of FanFiction!  
>Rabbitleap is coming back!<br>But before any of you freak out and start saying 'I need to reread your fanfictions all over again!' and stuff, I'm making life easier for all of you, because I need to reread my own stuff too, I am going to write summaries on every story so before you start reading the new chapters I post up, the new chapter will have "Previously on span style="text-decoration: underline;"(whatever this fanfiction is):/span" and then the summary, and then you don't have to worry about reading ten thousand chapters, like I'll be doing.  
>I'm looking forth to writing on FanFiction again. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise that I gave back in, when was it? March? Maybe February? Though, I'll be truly be trying to make it up to you this summer! I actually really do hope I can make it up to you XD<br>Also, if you read multiple of my fanfictions, you do not have to go to all of them because this is a repeated message! I just dn't want to type up... 4 different messages XD So, I'll see you in the next 4 days!  
>~The World Of Rabbitleap~<p>

(P.S. Sorry that it no longer is fancy. I wish I could, but it seems FanFiction is having difficulties as of now)


	11. From That Darn Author

**Warning: This is not a chapter as it contains lots of business, humor, apologizing, good news, bad news, and ants. Read this note at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Hello, fellow human beings of Earth!<p>

_First order of business:_

I sincerely apologize for not updating all this time and **I will accept any and all** rude and offensive remarks through PM and reviews and I will not complain. Though, I will also accept any and all kind remarks, as well, as... well... some of you are probably too kind to say something rude and mean to anyone. I won't name people, I just know there are people out there.

_Second order of business:_

**Where have I been.**

I'm sure that's the only question several of you have as I've been replying to comments and I always promise I'll update, but then I forget and then someone reminds me and I forget, etc. Well, here's your answer:

I have been sitting in my house, trying to crush writer's block with my very own hands for some stories.

Well, then there's those other things that I've been dealing with, as well. The ants, track practice, ants, track meets, ants, preparing to go to Florida, and did I mention ants?

Yeah, so... this is what I've been doing for the past month. I hope you all are having a much better time than me... and I guess a better time than the ants that I've killed, as well.

_Third order of business:_

I have good news!... and bad news, as well. Read whichever one first as some prefer to read them in certain ways, but neither news will change.

**Good News:** Tomorrow, I'm going to be updating at least three chapters for the following stories:

A Dragon Among The Straw Hats

The Diamond Keys: After Tartarus

Life In Fairy Tail

**Bad News:** I am going to Florida and I will not be posting chapters over the course of the two weeks I am there. The up side on this is that when I get back, I'll attempt to write much more. If I don't post on anything on August 6th, you are allowed to annoy me with PMs and reviews and you must say that you were approved to annoy me by my past self. If you can't remember to do that, then put it on your calendars! Set yourself a reminder or something!

**More Bad News: **The ant attacks have been really bad this season and I am the culprit of over a couple hundred ant deaths. Your author has now been put on trial by the great ant judge and jury to determine if she's innocent or guilty. If she is guilty, she shall be charged with mass ant murdering and using a weapon of mass destruction: ant-killing spray.

_Fourth order of business:_

I'm going to Florida and if you're just reading this after I just posted it, then I'm leaving in less than three days! And I'll be there for two weeks!

**Reasons why I'm going:**

Escaping my ant problems

Going to the track and field National Junior Olympics

Getting away from ants

Going somewhere for my birthday

NO MORE ANT PROBLEMS!... for 2 weeks -.-

Visiting Florida

And just not having to deal with ants that, according to my uncle, are the size of house cats

On my trip to Florida, I have decided that I'll be making a small journal that will be posted on Wattpad and DeviantArt and it'll be posted on daily as I talk about the day's events. I will also be answering questions about me, my trip, characters that are I have created*, and the future of some of my stories. I will add my favorite questions to my journal entries, but I will answer all questions, regardless if they make it on to the journals or not. For further information on this and where to send your questions in to, you can find on my profile.

_Fifth item of business:_

How have all of you been doing? I realize that you all know how I'm doing, but I should be a bit more polite and ask how have all of you been doing.

* * *

><p>Without further notice, I really am sorry for not updating earlier and you can view the <em>first item of business<em> to determine what you'd like to tell me.

I hope you will all enjoy the chapters I will be posting up and if you've forgotten which those are, you can find them under the _third order of business_.

I also do hope that you check out my journal (_fourth order of business_) and ask lots of questions and again, my profile will have all the places where you can send in your questions.

I really hope you took my warning seriously at the beginning because I'm already being charged by the ant courts and I really don't want to be also charged with the mass murder of people through words by humor. Though, I guess I would be happier to make several individuals laugh to their deaths and put me in courts.

So, without further interruptions,

I will allow you to leave your reviews of calling me a pig and PM-ing me how much I suck to you and allow you all to get on with your day.

From your fellow human being of Earth,

~The World Of Rabbitleap~


End file.
